


Home Is, Where Your Heart Is

by SavedBySelena



Series: SuperCorp Christmas [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, Home for Christmas, Homecoming, Little Luthor, Love, Soldier home for Christmas, Surprises, christmas surprise, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Lena never really loved Christmas, until she met Kara and got to love it. After four years of marriage, Lena is back to the point, that she's going to hate Christmas and don't want to celebrate it with her new family or even buy some presentsOrSurprise Homecoming of Private First Class Kara Danvers





	Home Is, Where Your Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at summary's but I tried my best. This is the second part of my Supercorp Christmas story's and I hope you're going to like it

Christmas was never Lena's favourite time of the year. She never had a reason to be happy about this time of the year. Her mother told her, that presents and all the decoration wasn't necessary. It was just a wast of time. And Lena believed it. Believed it all the time. Until, yeah until she met this beautiful blond woman with those bright blue eyes.

Private First Class Kara Danvers.

This woman changed her whole life. Lena started to believe in fate, love and trust. All because of this one person. The past three five, Christmas become one of her favourite times of the year. She got the chance to spent this time with her new family and friends the CEO had made. It was a miracle for her, that Kara had such an impact on her.

Slowly she broke down Lena's walls and got herself a place deep in her heart. After one year they got married and an other year later, their family became bigger, when their little daughter, Nia, was born. Lena couldn't be more happy back than.

But a little bit over a year ago, it all changed. Her wife had to leave her. Lena knew, it could happen one day, but she always hoped, that al least, her wife would still be in the USA, instead in Iraq. So for Lena was this Christmas much more different than all the others. Of course she tried to be the good mother and wife she always was, while she was working as a CEO. But it was difficult for her, when Kara wasn't by her side. Kara made everything so easy for her. Skype wasn't the same, than talking with her during a lunch date, or when they just were cuddling on their couch and watching a cheesy movie, which Lena only watched for her wife.

Right now Lena was in her office, three days left till Christmas. Three days left, for her first Christmas without Kara. Three days left, till she has to pretend everything was the same, for her daughter. Three days, till she would be in Midvale and celebrate Christmas with Kara's family, like every year in the past five years. She loved Kara's family. She really does, but still, it wasn't the same without Kara around.

A deep sigh left her and she closed her eyes for a moment, before she closed the documents she were working on, got up and put her coat on. She was in her office since eight in the morning and it was already seven pm. Her daughter was with Sam and Ruby, while she was working all day long.

“Jess?” her secretary looked up from the work she was doing and smiled at her boss.

“You are already leaving Miss Luthor?”

“Yes, and you'll leave too. I'll see you next year Jess” Lena smiled at the older woman, and she smiled back.

“Happy Holidays Miss Luthor” Lena nodded short, before she got in the elevator and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to be strong. Strong for herself, but also for her daughter. That was, at least, the best thing, the young CEO could do.

* * *

 

A happy giggle was filling the house and Lena smiled, as she heard her daughter giggling around, while Ruby was tickling her. One day left till Christmas. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and Lena knew it would be hard for her, to stay strong. It already was hard for her to stay strong. But having Sam, Alex, Ruby and Eliza around her, made it a bit easier for her.

“You're missing her or?” Lena looked at Alex, who sad down next to her on the couch.

“Of course I do Alex. It will be my first Christmas without her. Kara showed me, how it is, to love this time of the year. But I've to be string. For Nia” the CEO said, as she took a sip of her wine, she was drinking.

“I know what she did for you Lena. And I'm still happy, to have you in my family. You're my sister to. That was the first thing, I told you that, when we first met. And I'll be always there for you Lena. Like Sam and my Mom. You brought the light back into Karas eyes. She was so down, before she met you. Back than, I knew she met someone special. Even when she denied it. I saw it in her eyes. And I promised Kara, to take care of you and Nia. For Mom and me it is also hard, that she's not around. It's like something is missing, but Kara will be back soon. She promised me that. And she always does as she says. So just lets have fun the next few days and when you need to cry, cry, Sam and I'll be there for you” Lena just smiled and nodded. She doesn't knew what to say. But she knew, that Alex was right. Kara would hold on that, what she said. And she knew, that Sam and Alex would take care of her and protect her and her daughter.

“Mom?” Lena looked at her little daughter, who was running around in one of her Christmas swatters. Lena got one for her, because she knew, that Kara would have bought her one. Even she was wearing one. One of Kara's of course. She felt a bit closer to her wife, when she was wearing it.

“What is it little girl” Lena smiled and got her daughter on her lap. She caressed her cheek and looked in her brown eyes. Even when her eyes had a different colour than Kara's, they reminded her of her. Maybe it was just the way that Nia was looking at her. With so much love.

“Can we go out and play a bit in the snow?” the three year old started to pout, what made Lena laugh. She was so like Kara. Nia could eat as much as her wife, sleep as much as her and also pout as good as she can.

“Of course darling. Are auntie Alex, auntie Sam and Ruby coming with us?” Nia nodded, jumped from Lena's lap and run into the hallway. Lena smiled soft, took a sip of her wine, before she followed her daughter. When she was in the hallway, Ruby was helping Nia already to get in her winter jacket and to put on her scarf, beanie and her gloves. Lena smiled soft, as she saw that and she knew, Christmas would still be a family thing, even when Kara was missing. Kara was not all of her family, even when she was the main part for her.

With Alex, Sam, Ruby, Eliza and Nia she had a perfect surrounding during the Holidays, even when someone wasn't around.

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure, that this will work?” Alex was talking on the phone, while everyone else was having fun in the snow. She tried to act as normal as possible. She knew, that she has to. She knew, it has to stay a surprise. But it was really hard not to scream at her phone and at the person on the phone.

“Of course this will work Alex, you just have to help me, please” Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fine, I'm going to help you”

“Thank you Alex, you're the best”

“I know, Sam told me that just last night” Alex smirked and looked at her wife “I'll be at the airport in half an hour, so wait for me there” Alex said and hung up.

“Who was on the phone darling?” Alex looked at her mother, who came out to watch her family playing in the snow. Eliza loved that time of the year. Having all her family members around her, was the best part for her. Even when her youngest daughter wasn't around. With Nia around, it was almost the same.

“Just a friend. I have to pick her up from the airport” Alex said and run her fingers through her short hair.

“On Christmas eve? Why?”

“Because no one else could pick her up” Eliza nodded and smiled soft. She always knew, that her daughter was a good person. Always helping someone, when they needed it.

“But be home on time”

“I promise it Mom” Alex smiled and hugged her mother, before she went to Sam and told her, that she had to go. After a short kiss, Alex went back in the house, got her car keys and drove to the airport.

 

It took her a bit longer than she said, but after forty-five minutes Alex arrived at the airport and got out of her car and in the airport. She looked around for the person who called her and a big smiled appeared on her lips, as she found that said person.

A blond woman with bright blue eyes was smiling at her, before she was hugging Alex.

“You're an idiot for not telling me that earlier, do you know that?” Alex laughed, while she was hugging the smaller woman.

“I know Alex, but I wanted to surprise you too” the blonde smiled and looked in the eyes of Alex.

“Lena will kill you”

“I hope not” the woman laughed and Alex laughed too and shook her head.

“So tell me, how do you want to make it Kara?” Alex took the duffle bag of her sister, before both of them got to her car.

“I hope you had an idea” Kara giggled and scratched the back of her head, while she was looking at her sister. Alex rolled her eyes, while she was pulling Kara's duffle bag in her trunk.

“So you just hopped I would pick you up, two month earlier than you said you would come back home and have an idea how you can surprise your wife and daughter, that you're back home for Christmas?” Alex raised an eyebrow and looked deep in the blue eyes of her younger sister.

“I hoped so” Kara smiled and a deep sigh left Alex.

“Get in, I'll call Sam” Alex said, before she got in her car and took her phone. It doesn't take long, before Sam picked up.

“Everything okay honey?” Alex smiled, as she heard Sam's words. Of course she was worried.

“Yeah, everything is fine, are you alone right now?”

“No, why?” Alex knew, that Sam was rising an eyebrow.

“Can you go somewhere, so no one can hear you, especially Lena Nia?”

“Okay, wait a moment” Sam said and Alex put on the speaker. She could her, that Sam was taking on her jacket, and short after that a door was opened and closed.

“I'm alone now, what is it?” Alex looked at Kara and the blonde nodded.

“Hey Sam” she said and for a few seconds there was nothing to hear on the other side of the line.

“Sam? Babe? Are you still there?” Alex asked, worried, her wife could have fainted.

“Yeah, I'm….I'm fine” Sam said and took a deep breath, “but that was Kara, right?”

“Yeah, it's me Sam. I need your and Alex' help” Kara said and looked to her sister, who smiled soft at the young soldier.

“Than spill it Danvers I want to know everything” Kara grinned and started to tell, what was on her mind.

“Okay, I'll help you. Alex will drive home with you and I'll act all normal, when she arrives and you'll wait a bit outside, before one of us will get you in and you can make you big entrance” Kara laughed short and nodded.

Sam and Alex talked short about the details, before the couple hung up and Alex drove them back home.

* * *

 

 

When Alex and Kara arrived at her mother's house both of them took a deep breath.

“You'll wait here. I'll talk with Sam and when everything is okay, I'll get you” Alex looked at Kara, who nodded and bit her lip. She was nervous. Nervous, that Lena could kill her, because she didn't told her, that she was coming home two month earlier than it was planned.

Alex kissed her sister's cheek, before she got out of the car and back in the house. She took her jacket and shoes off, before she went in the living room. The whole house smelled perfect and she knew, that dinner was almost ready.

When she came into the living room, everyone was already sitting on the dining table and were talking, while her mother prepared the last few things for dinner.

“I'm back” Alex said, before she kissed the head of her wife and smiled soft at her.

“Did your friend arrived safe at home?”

“Yes she did” Alex smiled soft, before she and Sam went into the hallway. Of course they told the others, that they had to check on something.

“Where is she?”

“She's in the car, waiting and kind of freaking out” Alex whispered and Sam giggled.

“Get her in. I'll film everything” Sam took her phone out of her pocket and smirked at her wife. Alex shook her head, before she took her shoes back on fast and left the house again to get Kara. A few seconds later, the siblings where back in the house and Alex closed the door behind them. Carefully Kara put her duffle bag on the stairs and bit her lip.

“Where are they?”

“Sitting at the dining table and waiting for dinner. I'll go first and you'll follow me slowly” Alex said to her sister and Kara nodded, smiling. Sam went back to the others, while she was filming everything. Of course Lena knew something was wrong, while would Sam filming everything? But okay, last year she did it too, so it wasn't that new for the CEO.

“Guys, I have a little surprise for you all” Alex said, when she also came back to them.

“A surprise?” Nia clapped her hands and was exited.

“Yeah, a very big surprise, to be honest” Alex smiled and looked at her wife who was nodding.

“I told you, that I was picking up a friend from the airport to bring her home, right?” Alex asked and everyone was nodding, still not getting, what the FBI Agent was going to tell them.

“Well, it is a special friend, to be honest. She is Private First Class and was in Iraq for almost a year now” Alex said and now Kara came in the open living room and before she could react, Lena was in her arms. Kara laughed and hold her wife close.

“You're home” Lena said, tears streaming own her face.

“Yes, I am” Kara whispered soft and kiss her wife's cheek. She caress the back of Lena and looked at her mother, who was sobbing.

“”Hy you didn't told me?” Lena took a deep breath and took a step back.

“I wanted to surprise you” Kara tried Lena's tears and gave her a soft kiss.

“I missed you” Lena whispered against Kara's lips and hugged her again, before she hide her face in her neck again. Kara laughed and nodded at her mother to come to her. Eliza took a deep breath and went to her daughter to hug her too.

Alex and Sam looked at them and just smiled, tears slowly leaving their eyes. Nia, who was sitting on Ruby's lap was still not really getting, what was going on.

“Now let me see my little girl” Kara smiled and Lena and Eliza laughed, before they stepped back and took a deep breath. Kara went down on her knees and looked at Nia. The little girl was looking at her and slowly she knew, what was going on.

“Mommy!” she screamed, jumped down from Ruby's lap and right into her mother's arms. Kara laughed and hold her little girl close to her chest. She missed her so much and was happy to hold her little girl in her arms again. Now Kara had tears in her eyes too, and hold her daughter as close as possible.

This was her home. This was the place she and her heart belonged too. This, was everything the young soldier needed in her life to be happy.

 


End file.
